twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
New Moon movie reviews
The following is a list of fan-written ''New Moon'' movie reviews. Positive reviews * If this is an example of how the rest of the series will be done.... congratulations!!!!. I am so excited to see the remaining saga movies. The changes were fantastic and really added to the whole experience. I am feeling less leary about Breaking Dawn and more confident that it will be created with the same high intergity to maintain the PG 13 rating so the whole family can enjoy. I have no bad comments. It was su-purb. *Oh my gosh... I think this is the best out of the two so far. This one followed the book way more than Twilight, and Kristen and Robert's chemistry is undeniable!! Love it and hopefully its gets better than this for the rest of the movies!!! FANTASTIC! *The score was amazing. The plot follows the book very well. Overall, I give this movie a 9.5/10. I do feel that the end was a little rushed, but then again, the movie could have been 5 hours long and still not long enough for me! Great job Cris! *Compared to the first movie this one was insane. The movie was definitely not as dark as the book portrayed when reading. It added in humor in many places and had just enough to make us all laugh throughout the entire movie. I would have to say that it was one of the best movies I've ever seen. It was very well written and the CGI wolves were absolutely amazing. The ending was a little sad though but it was still very suspenseful. And for those who don't know what's going to happen next it will for sure leave you on the edge of your seat until June 30 next year or whenever you get to see Eclipse. Overall this movie was just one of the best movies of its time and it will never be forgotten by any true Twilight Saga fan. It was sold out in no time for the first few days of its arrival and I'm sure it will be favorited by teens for a long time. I believe it will be destined to stay in theaters for a long time. At least until Eclipse comes out in theaters. This movie really makes you feel for Jacob Black and even for Edward Cullen occasionally. Some parts, like when Edward leaves her, make you really feel bad for Bella Swan as well. This movie will definitely be in my heart for years to come. *I really enjoyed it. Especially the actors. I like the colour change from black white to golden. * OMG!! The movie is unbelievable!! Chris Weitz is one hell of a director!! Seriouly man! Jake, Ed and Bells rock like hell!! I love the movie. Cant wait for Eclipse!! * New Moon was the boom!!! i can't believe people did not like it. when i found out the day that eclipse was coming i thought i was going to die! because i can't wait that long. i have survived this far lets see if i can make the rest!!!!!! remember JUNE 30 is eclipse bye!!!!!!! * New Moon was definitely a winner. You get to explore more of Jacob's character, Jacob and Bella's relationship, and you feel the emotion throughout many scenes too. Kristen Stewart's acting has improved. New Moon is definitely better than Twilight. New Moon had great music (soundtrack and score, people), great colors, and the best directing. The cast even looked marvelous this time around. I do not understand all the negative feedback. (I honestly think it got some negative reviews from fans because those fans were in a pissy mood that Edward wasn't in this movie so much.) I loved New Moon. It is and will always be my favorite Twilight movie. Negative reviews *The movie should have been left up to Hardwick to produce. Too much was left out. Instead of a two-minute kiss, we could have seen more story. I was so bored, so disappointed. Boohoo.........Love the books. Loved Twilight. Professional reviews *New Moon: Twilight Shows More Skin, Adds Zombies! Category:Community Category:New Moon film